


An adventure

by Maddster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fantasy, M/M, Monarchy, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddster/pseuds/Maddster
Summary: omega Hinata Shoyo had set his mind on becoming allies with the surrounding countries, he is the queen but the king is rather cold to everyone else. With Kageyama being his only tie to royalty, we will try to keep the other countries pleased as he helps build the trust on his own.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very good at writing, but I am still going to try because I want to see if I can write more fantasy. 
> 
> Hinata was in an arranged marriage with Kageyama so he is not on the greatest terms with him, Hinata has to please Kageyama so that he will have someone to bond to before he goes out to pursue his dream.

I would not technically call this a chapter since it is all about the dynamics and how the world is built.

the population is 10% alpha 80% beta and 10% omega

Omegas - are pretty rare, there will always be someone out there just for them. They have heats which last 4-7 days and can get pregnant, when pregnant they do not feel heats. They normally have sweet pheromones and are on the smaller side. I society they are treated like lords and ladies and are sometimes chosen by kings and princes to marry.

Betas - normal humans, they are civilians and servants.

Alphas - Kings and queens, specially bred to lead and take an omega for themselves. they are rather possessive and are easy to annoy, their omega is treated as though it should not leave their sight and that it is their property.

Pheromones - tell what type of mood you are in, they are normally sweet for omegas but alphas have more sharp smells. betas have pheromones but they cannot affect anyone, Omegas are affected by each other's pheromones.

Kingdoms -   
1\. Shiratorizawa - Lead by king Ushijima and his queen Tendou, the medic is Shirabu.   
2\. Karasuno - Lead by king Kageyama and his queen Hinata, the medic is Kiyoko.  
3\. Aoba Josai - Lead by king Iwaizumi and his queen Oikawa, the medic is Yahaba.  
4\. Fukarodani - Lead by king Bokuto and his queen Akaashi, the medic is Kaori.  
5\. Nekoma - Lead by king Kuroo and his queen Kenma, the medic is Yaku.  
6\. Inarizaki - Lead by king Aran and his queen Kita, the medic is Suna.  
7\. outlands/borderlands - no one leads, the guards are all hired from the company called date tech. they are known for their iron defense and are used by the kingdom to protect from outside invasions. 

this is information and I will post the prologue soon


	2. the cold shoulder and an icy glare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't even posted the first real chapter and already have 50 hits. I am literally dying internally, but I have an idea for another omegaverse fanfic so I am going to be switching off between the three I have. 
> 
> Sorry for the long intro and without further ado here is the first real chapter.

Hinata had been dressed in the most feminine clothes for as long as he could remember, but today was over the top. He was wearing a Redish orange flowy blouse with gold embellishments and an orange and gold lightweight ankle-length skirt with a slit up to his thigh.

"I refuse to leave to house and let commons see me like this, let alone the crown prince of our entire kingdom. I am an absolute disgrace and this" he gestured to his outfit "is disgusting"  
"have to agree with my big brother on that." Natsu looked Hinata up and down "my brother should be in something less loose and more fit to his form."  
"Natsu! I thought you were on my side." Hinata yelled  
"I want to be an aunt, it doesn't matter if it is royal or not." Natsu shrugged and left Hinatas room  
"at least give me my golden fire jewel belt" Hinata walked over to his closet  
"yes master, it would look extravagant with this outfit." The maid ran out of the room to go fetch the belt

Hinata stared at his reflection hoping and praying that the crown prince would like him, the crown prince had the first choice of all of the omegas and he could choose or refuse anyone based purely on how he felt. 

"master please put this on before you leave the room, his highness is waiting in the tea room with his guards" the maid handed him the belt and exited the room once again.

Hinata put on the belt and made his way down the hallway to the tea room on the first floor, when he entered he saw the crown prince sitting on the chair opposite where he was going to sit and two guards standing behind him. The prince had an icy glare that would probably scare off any other omega, he was sitting in a way that made him look elegant yet bored with the entire situation.

"Thank you for meeting with me my prince" Hinata walked over to the prince and bowed  
"I am not your prince," He said in a tone that gave Hinata the chills  
"But someday I hope that I will be a worth omega of calling you that my king," Hinata said knowing it would get the alpha mad  
"you are getting on my last nerve my noble lady" Kageyama retorted  
"thank you my prince" Hinata said as he made his way back to his seat and added a spoonful of sugar to his tea  
"I do not like people who kiss up to me and if I did I would not be talking to you because I would have chosen any of the others with higher standing than you." Kageyama blatantly announced  
"I quite agree, I hate brownosers. I just want to make a difference in my country and if I have to marry you to be able to do it than that is what I will do," Hinata looked at the guards and signaled for them to leave.  
"then we are on the same page" Kageyamas face remained emotionless, a butler or servant walked up to Kageyama and whispered in his ear Kageyama finally flinched at what the servant said. "send a message to my father saying I will speak with him when I get back, I must finish this marriage interview."  
"yes my lord" the servant said and walked out of the room  
"I would like to know one thing of you," Kageyama stated assuring that the interview would be over soon.  
"Anything" Hinata assured "I am an open book"  
"good to know, I just want to know what you would do if you were queen?" He asked, emotion starting to show in his voice.  
"I would want to strengthen the country and then our bonds with other countries." Hinata got up and gave a final bow knowing that the interview was over, he started to make his way out of the room.  
"where are you going my lady?" The dark haired male gaurd asked  
"I am merely making my way back to my room, this interview is over. Am I incorrect in my assumptions?" He answered  
"sort of, you are coming with me... as my fiance" Kageyama made his way to the main exit and motioned for Hinata to follow  
"of course, it is my pleasure to be your bride." Hinata made his way to Kageyama's side "will my family be notified of my new position?"  
"yes, they will be notified immediately" the female gaurd replied, the male gaurd whispered to her "my appolagies for forgetting the honorific my lady"  
"it is quite alright, I am glad you did remember though" Hinata responded

they made their way to the carriage and Hinata and Kageyama got into it while the guards got onto the front and back as they rode to the castle. the ride was smooth but Kageyama did not say anything the entire time, commoners rallied around the carriage and he just waved. Hinata was behind a curtain and his side of the car had not windows so he couldn't see anything but everyone knew that the new bride had been chosen, they all cheered and bellowed. when they arrived at the castle Hinata was given a cloak and a veil to hide his identity so that the commons and normal servants and guard would not know who he is until it was announce to the rest of the kingdom. they made their way to the throne room and the king and his queen sat upon their thrones along with the princes brother Yamaguchi and his alpha Tsukishima.

"father" Kageyama knelt to one knee  
"have you chosen of the omegas that are ladies of our country?" the king asked  
"yes father" Kageyama answered  
"male or female?" the queen asked  
"male mother" kageyama responded, then motioned for hinata to join him at his side. the king motioned for all of the guards except for Daichi, Kiyoko, and Sugawara.  
"Daichi Sawamura, Kiyoko Shimizu, and Sugawara Koushi do you swear to not tell the identity of our countries future queen until it is announced to the public." the king asked  
"yes my king" they all responded "of course"  
"you who are the bride of my son, reveal your face to me, my family, and these servants whom have sworn loyalty." the king stated  
"I am Hinata Shoyo my king" Hinata said as he revealed his face and name to the people in the room "it has been a pleasure to be chosen to be the queen by the crown prince Kageyama"   
"this is the omega that has stolen the heart of the ice prince" Tsukishima asked   
"yes" Kageyama answered  
"Tsukishima, appolagize that was out of line." Yamaguchi chimed  
"gomen Yamaguchi" Tsukishima responded  
"the wedding will be set for a month from now, I will make sure that the leaders of the other countries know of this as well as the date tech organization." the king said "please place your veil and cloak and we will send your ladies in waiting will be sent to your room to tend to you and prepare you for your presentation to the country tonight a sunset."  
"yes my king" Hinata respectfully responded as he did as he was told  
"call me father, you are to be my son" the king sent them off, and they went to their rooms to prep for the night to come.


	3. an announcement

Hinata had prepared for months to just be seen by the crown prince, now he was going to be the queen of the entire country and he had a couple of hours to prepare for the announcement and a couple of weeks to prepare for the wedding. 

"Hinata-san?" a maid asked when she entered

Hinata was bathing when he heard the other omega enter.

"I am in the bathroom, what pray tell have you been sent to tell me?" He asked while stepping out of the bath and into the vanity area.

"I have been sent to dress you, and prepare you for tonight's announcement and party" she peeked her head into the bathroom.

the omega had short blond hair, it was down to just above her shoulders. She was only a little bit taller than Hinata and wore a collar signaling that she did not have a mate yet.

"call me Yachi, I will be your lady in waiting until you choose another person." she knelt into a slight bow signifying that he was a royal in her eyes.

"thank you Yachi, I think I will keep you as a lady in waiting. What am I to wear?" Hinata asked as he pulled on a soft orange robe.

"here, the crown prince would like you to wear a veil until the wedding so that the people are still unaware of your identity" She handed him a light blue flowy top and skirt with a matching veil with silver on the edges.

"is he going to be this controlling the entire time we are married?" Hinata asked

"you are married for the rest of your life, he is your mate from now on. you should tell him how you feel about it" Yachi started tugging at the bright orange waves that he was plagued with.

"don't bother trying to get all the knots out, you will not succeed." Hinata pulled at the waistline on the skirt

"Okay," Yachi said simply as she moved onto his makeup.

-with Kageyama-

"you shouldn't have chosen that simple omega" Daichi stated from the doorway he stood watch at.

"I know, but something was different about him. He acted the same as the others on the outside but I could tell what his real reasons were for the marriage interview." Kageyama responded while laying down on his bed.

"what were his intentions?" Kiyoko asked while pulling a suit and accessories from the closet

"he wants to unite the countries, but he cannot do that unless he is queen. he also almost started my rut, you both know how I am almost always unaffected by pheromones" Kageyama sat up to look at what she had chosen.

both of the other alphas just nodded.

"I didn't smell ant pheromones coming from him" Kiyoko responded

"really?" Daichi asked

"How did you not?" Kiyoko asked

"i... um, may have marked my mate last night." Daichi looked away blushing

"Good for you" Kageyama responded "but if his pheromones were that strong and you guys didn't smell them" Kageyama's eyes widened in realization "he is my fated mate" 

"What happened to that lowly female omega servant?" Kiyoko asked

"she is not so lowly anymore" Kageyama looked back at her with interest "she is a lady in waiting of the queen to be, a position equal to the crown princes royal guard and the royal medic"

"thank you, my lord" Kiyoko bowed

"and what status is your mate?" Kageyama asked

"he is a citizen Kageyama, and I don't want him in the palace it is too much of a danger." Daichi looked back at Kageyama with a threatening glare.

"fine, if you do not want his status raised I will not do so" Kageyama looked away in surrender

he grabbed the clothing and jewelry that had been laid on the bed by Kiyoko and stepped into his closet.

-with Hinata-

"you look amazing, would you like me to do some makeup?" Yachi said

"no, I will do my eyes but everything else will be covered so there is no need," Hinata responded

-time skip to later that day- 

the royal family stood on the palace walls in full dress, each standing by their mates ready to make the announcement.

"my dear subjects" the king started "I am proud to announce that my eldest alpha son has chosen a mate"

Kageyama and Hinata walked hand in hand to the front of the balcony, Hinata waved and Kageyama prepared to speak.

"dear people of my country" he started "I am happy to announce that I have chosen this omega to be your queen in the future, I know that he will bring happiness to the country and hope you welcome him with open arms" 

"him?" the crowd broke out into murmurs

an omega male stepped forward in front of the crowd to ask something.

"My prince," he started "will omega males be treated the same as omega females from now on because of this?"

"It is disgusting that you did not treat them fairly, to begin with," Kageyama spat

another person stepped forward.

"will the queen to be reveal his face to us before the wedding?" he asked

"no, your queen to be's identity will remain a secret until the wedding has taken place. His family, my family, and both of our personal servants know of his identity and no one else." Kageyama answered

"When will the wedding be held?" an alpha from the crowd asked

"it will take place in two weeks, royals from other countries will be invited but it will be a private affair. you all will see your queen to be's face the next day" Kageyama responded with no emotion

"long live the crown prince and princess" the crowd cheered

the royal family headed back to their quarters, Hinata and Kageyama went with Kageyama's royal guards and Yachi to the sitting room where Kageyama was to meet with people so that they could talk. Kiyoko and Yachi left as soon as they had arrived at the room, and Daichi took up guard outside.

"so, I would like to know more about you," Kageyama said as he poured himself a cup of tea and motioned for Hinata to take off his veil.

"what would you like to know my prince? I am an open book for you" Hinata responded

"no pleasantries, please. I was hoping you will tell me everything truthfully" Kageyama responded

"okay Kageyama, what would you like to know?" Hinata corrected himself

"What is your favorite color? where are your family lines from? what is your history? why did you truly want to marry me? what do you expect to get done while you are the queen and how? Why did your family not fight when I took you? who are the other members of your family? what are their second genders? Do you want kids? how many? what is your expectation of me in this marriage? how can I live up to it? are you upset with anything I have done yet?" Kageyama rattled on with all his questions for about ten minutes before letting Hinata speak

"my favorite color is orange, my family is born and bred Karasuno nobility. What do you mean by history? I want to marry you because I want to make a difference in our country, I expect to create treaties with other governments and countries so that we can further technologies in our country as well as have allies in case anything happens. My family didn't fight because they knew this is what I wanted. In my family, there is me, my mother, my grandmother, and my sister. I am an omega, my little sister is an alpha, my mother is a beta, and my grandmother is a male omega like me. Yes, I want kids and I do not care how many as long as we are happy as a family. My expectations of you are for you to treat me like an equal, to talk to me like an equal, and not to keep secrets or be overbearing. I think that explains what I want you to do, I am upset with you because you have been a little controlling but today I saw why." Hinata answered and Kageyama was shocked that he had registered it all.

"that is all, is there anything you would like to know about me?" Kageyama asked

"no, if there is something you want to tell me that I don't already know then you will tell me when you are ready" Hinata looked back at Kageyama with sad eyes, as if to say 'I know you are broken, tell me when you are ready'

the door opened slightly and Hinata grabbed for his veil.

"My prince," Daichi said from the other side of the door

"yes" Kageyama responded

"Please make sure the queen to be has her veil on" Daichi then closed the door for a moment before there was a slight knock

"come in" Hinata answered after straightening her veil

a tall alpha male entered the room, he has gray hair but looked almost as young as Hinata.

"I am the messenger from the kingdom Nekoma, I am here to make sure that the wedding invite his majesty received is not a fake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to add this but there is another kingdom,   
> Itachiyama - King Sakusa, Medic Komori
> 
> something to note is that there isn't a queen(maybe, I am not sure what to do about their second genders so they will not appear as a side story until I figure out what to do.)


	4. other kings

"Why would it be fake?" Kageyama looked at the giant messenger like he was a cockroach.

"I am just bringing a message for my king" the man stood up.

"It is true, this is my omega" Kageyama gestured to Hinata.

"I will leave at once" the messenger made for the door.

"Wait" Hinata finally said something.

"Yes, queen to be?" The messenger stopped in his tracks and turned around responding politely.

"What is your name?" Hinata said as the messenger tried to figure out if he was male or female.

"Haiba, Lev" the messenger responded.

"Lev, I am going to write a letter to your king. Can you wait to leave till the message is ready?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, your majesty" Lev stood stationed at the door waiting.

Hinata pulled out a quill and started to write the letter on a piece of parchment that kept rolling up as he wrote. When he was done he handed the seated piece of parchment to Lev and sat back down across from Kageyama. Daichi showed Lev out and went back to guarding the door from the outside.

"Will you tell me now?" Hinata pulled his veil back off.

"No, I hope you are okay with that but I am not ready yet" Kageyama stood up and took the tea tray to a cart in the corner of the room.

"I am okay with that, just know that I don't care as long as it doesn't hinder our communications with other kingdoms" Hinata pulled his veil back on and made his way for the door before glancing back at Kageyama.

Kageyama had frozen while trying to set the cups straight and the spoons clean, then Hinata walked out of the room without another word.

Hinata met with Yachi and walked down the hallway to his room where they talked about styles for his gowns for the next couple of events.

"Why do you want those on the hem?" Yachi asked while pointing at the rubies.

"I don't really need to explain myself, but I want them there to remind me of family and the people who are waiting back in our home" Hinata explained while trying to figure out what pattern he wanted the rubies in.

"I think that is sweet" Yachi pulled the dress up and marched out of the room to get started on the sewing.

"I wish I could see them" Hinata said to himself.

"You can" Kiyoko said from the corner where she had been standing.

"I didn't know you were assigned to be my guard" Hinata looked up at the alpha.

"I wasn't really, your lady in waiting is the omega I have had my eye on for a while. But until you came around she was not a high enough status for me to date" Kiyoko explained.

"Well it is sweet that you waited for her" Hinata said as he pulled on silk PJs and crawled into bed.

"I don't think so" Kiyoko said.

"How you see yourself and how others see you will always be different, that is how rulers know that they are doing a good job." Hinata drifted into sleep as Kiyoko went back to the door to guard.

-The next morning-

There was a knock on Hinata's door.

"Queen to be, I am here with your gown for the day" the door stayed shut.

"Queen to be?" Kiyoko shook him.

"Kiyoko, don't open the door" Hinata stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

"State your name" Kiyoko said to the door.

"I am the queen to be's new lady in waiting" they said from the door.

"New lady in waiting, you are not needed send Yachi Hitoka. You are dismissed" Hinata said and footsteps receeded from the door.

"Why would you dismiss a new lady?" Kiyoko asked as she pulled a gown from the closet.

"Because that wasn't a new lady, it was an assassin" Hinata pulled out jewelry for her outfit.

"How did you know?" Kiyoko handed him the gown he would be wearing the greet the other leaders.

"Because I choose my ladies" Hinata picked out a necklace and tiara to wear over his viel.

"So you knew that you couldn't have a new lady because you didn't choose one" Kiyoko figured.

"Yeah" Hinata said.

Hinata changed into the blue silk skirt and flowy top with the saphire necklace and tiara which had topaz and blue opal and quartz. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked as he pulled on the light blue veil.

"It is Yachi, I am prepared to help you greet guests and leaders of other countries" Yachi announced.

"Come in Yachi" Hinata tugged at the ruffle at his wrist.

"Queen to be, I must go." Kiyoko bowed and made her way to the door "if you need me I will be there, but I must return to the crown princes side"

"Thank you Kiyoko, you have been a great help" Hinata turned to Yachi who was a blushing mess.

"How do you talk to her like that?" Yachi asked.

Kiyoko walked out of the room while Hinata was whispering to Yachi who was still a blushing mess.

-In the throne room-

"Welcome queen to be, this will be your throne for the time being" a servant rushed up to him and showed him to a throne covered in sparkleing gems that was placed next to the crown prince's throne.

"Thank you" Hinata said and the servant scurried off.

Yachi stood behind Hinata's throne, barely visible to others but her presence was a comfort to Hinata.

"Queen to be" Kageyama knelt and took Hinata's hand for a kiss, everyone looked shocked that the ice prince had even shown emotion.

"My prince" he responded, caressing the words he gave to the prince.

Kageyama sat on his throne next to Hinata and the other royals filtered in, taking their seats as they entered. 

"Announcing king Tetsurou Kuroo and his queen Kenma of the kingdom of Nekoma" a guard announced as two people dressed in red entered through the giant doors.

"A pleasure to be here Tobio" Kuroo called to the crown prince.

"The pleasure is ours Tetsurou" The king called back.

Tetsurou was tall with black hair that spiked up in all directions, his queen was pregnant by the scent but Tetsurou hadn't seemed to notice yet. Hinata got up and took the queen to the omega tea room so that the other alphas wouldn't notice the scent, Yamaguchi followed closely after noticing the scent as well. 

"You noticed?" Kenma asked.

"It is kind of hard to miss" Hinata said.

"Well he isn't very good at figuring out scents" Kenma explained.

"So he doesn't know?" Yamaguchi asked.

"No, he doesn't" Kenma responded "can I see your face?"

"I'm not allowed to take off the veil" Hinata said.

"Why?" Kenma asked.

"Because that is what I was told to do" Hinata got up to fetch the tea, but Yachi was already by his side with the platter "I must return to the throne room to greet the other guests, I will send the queens in to keep you company. Princess Tadashi, please join me."

They exited the room hand in hand, and when they reentered the throne room Tetsurou was seated on the side waiting to greet the other royal families as well. When Hinata got to his seat Kageyama keaned toward him and asked the question Hinata had been waiting on.

"That scent was his queen, wasn't it?" Kageyema sounded like he already knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

"Yes, but the king is not as strong with his scents as others so he doesn't know it is his queen" Hinata responded.

"What an idiot" Kageyama responded as the door opened again.

"May I present the king and queen of the Fukorodani Kingdom King Koutaro and his queen Keiji" the guard announced.

"Welcome to our kingdom" the king said.

"It is true that the queen to be will not show their face?" Bokuto looked around as if trying to find Hinata.

"That was rude Kou" Akaashi scolded.

"Queen Keiji, would you like to join me for some tea with the other omegas?" Hinata asked as he stood up to guide Akaashi.

"Queen to be, another royal family is coming. I think it would be best if you stayed to greet them, I will guide queen Keiji to the tea room" Yachi stepped out from behind the throne.

"Thank you Yachi" Hinata sat back down.

Yachi and Akaashi walked out the side door to the tea room so that other royal families could enter.

"I would like to announce the royal family of the Aoba Josai kingdom. King Hajime, Queen Tooru, and their lovely daughter princess Minato" the guard opened the doors to reveal the king leading the queen who was holding a newborn baby girl.

"You should have stayed in your palace, it is not safe to bring a child that young traveling through the outlands" Princess Yamaguchi said.

"But we had to see the ice prince married" Tooru responded "and I was not willing to leave my child alone in our kingdom"

"I think your daughter will find our nursing staff quite capable and you should join the other queens in the tea room" Hinata stated.

"I think I will" Tooru made his way to the side door that Hinata motioned to.

"I will take my leave, please send the other queens and or omega princesses old enough to participate in a high tea to the tea room. No alphas, I would like Kiyoko by the door and Yachi can stay here to escort the queens." Hinata followed after Tooru.

The queens were chatting and gossiping when Hinata entered, they all stopped.

"Will you show us your face now?" Kenma asked.

"I can only stay for a little while, but I must tell you that the other queens will join you and that there is an alpha I trust guarding the door from other alphas" Hinata said.

"Your mate?" Akaashi asked politely.

"No, he is greeting the others. she is one of the people who know my identity" Hinata said.

Hinata pulled the veil off, and sat down for a cup of tea.

"Why do you have to go soon?" Oikawa asked.

"Heat" Hinata said simply.

"Why don't you spend it with the ice prince?" Akaashi asked.

The door opened and Kita entered, he bowed to the others and took a seat across from Kenma.

"Because I cannot get pregnant before the wedding" Hinata said.

"No one will notice when the wedding is tomorrow" Kita said.

"They will notice I cannot walk" Hinata said.

"Yachi, please get my suppressants" Hinata called to Yachi who had just brought in Tendou.

"What are we talking about?" Tendou asked.

"How Hinata won't spend the heat he is about to have with his prince" Kenma said and Tendou laughed.

"They want a heir, why don't you make it before the wedding?" Tendou asked.

"Because I do not want it to have and questions of legitimacy" Hinata responded.

"I have to retire to my room, but if you would like anything feel free to ask yachi or the two servants assigned to each of you. Come find me if you need anything serious that they cannot help with" Hinata said as he pulled back on his veil and walked out of the room, he clutched his stomach in pain as soon as he was out of sight of the others.

Hinata speed walked back to his room as soon as he noticed his pheromones were smelling up the hallway.

-With Kageyama-

"Hinatas pheromones were off, I better tell my parents he is going into heat" Kageyama thought to himself.

"Mother, father?" He asked.

"Yes Kageyama" the king answered.

"I could smell that the queen to be was going into heat, may I go to him?" Kageyama asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but you must know what he is thinking not telling you he is going into heat" the queen pointed out.

"What is he thinking?" Kageyama asked.

"He is thinking that you cannot get him pregnant or there will be questions of the legitimacy of the child" the queen pointed out.

"Why would he think such a thing?" Kageyama asked.

"Because he is going to be queen and is already thinking like royalty" the king said "you may go to him, because the wedding is tomorrow no one will know whether the child was conceived today or tomorrow. But you must not mark him, that will happen tomorrow at the consumation." 

"Yes father" Kegeyama got up and walked down the hall only to start smelling extremely strong pheromones filling up the hallway.

He started to run and Daichi had a hard time following because he couldn't smell the omegas pheromones, Kageyama found Hinata on the floor passed out.

"My prince?" Hinata whispered as Kageyama struggled for control over his alpha.

"Daichi, clear this entire corridor. We will use the queen to be's room which seems to be right here, do not let anyone else in until I have exited the room" Kageyama ordered.

"Understood" Daichi said.


	5. heats and ruts

-The afternoon of Hinata's heat-

"Daichi, thank you" Kageyama whispered.

"I am only doing as I was ordered, but it seems as though he is not emitting pheromones anymore" Daichi hinted.

"He is still emitting pheromones, but they are slight and won't bother anyone else" Kageyama responded.

"How are you always able to tell?" Daichi asked.

"Maybe you two should take this conversation outside" Hinata mumbled "I am trying to rest"

"Yes my queen" Kageyama pulled Daichi out of the room ordering Kiyoko to stand guard and wait till Hinata is ready to leave his room.

-Later that day-

"Queen to be" Kiyoko knocked on the door.

"Kiyoko, enter" Hinata answered as he pulled the covers off of himself.

"Queen to be, you have to get ready. You have a meeting with the other queens in twenty minutes" Kiyoko warned.

"They know I may be late because of my heat" Hinata said.

"You were in heat?" Kiyoko asked.

"I forgot you were an alpha" Hinata laughed "I was in heat, but Kageyama helped me."

"He what?" Kiyoko sounded astonished and opened the door.

"Oh, don't sound so surprised" Hinata pulled off his top and went into the bathroom.

"It's just that he is so cold to others it is hard to believe that he is a man who could love" Kiyoko explained.

"Queen to be?" Yachi said as she knocked on the door "I was told you would be able to attend to you even though you are in heat, I have brought your gown for the meeting tonight"

"I am no longer in heat," Hinata said as he walked out of the bathroom to see the gold gown laying on his bed.

"Simple gold jewelry would work well with these" Yachi suggested.

"Good of you not to question me," Hinata said.

"You are now with child, the child that will rule the empire one day. I am in no place to question you" Yachi moved to pull out the jewelry.

"That is not ensured, I am no longer in heat so either I am pregnant or I dodged the bullet of a bastard in the family" Hinata pulled the dress on and placed the jewelry gently on himself.

"You should get to your meeting" Yachi shuttled Hinata into the hallway.

"Thank you, Yachi" Hinata stood tall and pulled on the veil.

When he walked into the room with the other queens, but there was someone he hadn't met yet. 

"Hinata, I see you are okay" Kenma grinned.

"You need to work on your pheromones Kenma" Akaashi reached over to press a hand onto Kenma's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked politely to the blond queen whom he hadn't met yet.

"My name is queen Atsumu of the Itachiyama kingdom" Atsumu responded.

"Nice to meet you, I am the queen to be Hinata Shoyo" Hinata bowed his head in welcome.

"So how did you capture the ice prince's heart?" Kita asked.

"I couldn't tell you" Hinata pulled off the veil and poured himself a cup of tea.

"That is a bit of a surprise," Tendou said with a grin.

"How can you walk by the way?" Akaashi hinted.

"I don't know, I cannot remember anything from before waking up other than going into heat" Hinata added three cubes of sugar to his tea.

"That's unfortunate, I wanted details," Oikawa said.

"You weren't going to get them even if I had them" Hinata laughed.

"Why?" Kenma asked.

"Because it is private" Hinata flushed a bright red.

"Queen to be, may I go?" Yachi asked as she brought in cake and tea.

"Only if you go talk to my guard and tell her you like her" Hinata teased.

"My lady, please?" Yachi pleaded.

"Your lady in waiting likes your guard?" Tendou looked surprised.

"I chose her from peasent omegas," Hinata started to explain then dropped his voice to a whisper "my guard is part of the princes royal guard, she has a think for Yachi" 

The other queens started laughing and Yachi stood blushing in the corner.

"Come and join us Yachi" Akaashi extended an invitations.

"I couldn't" Yachi said.

"We insist" Kenma said.

There was a knock on the door and Hinata pulled on his veil and asked Kiyoko to check who it was.

"Is Hinata here?" Kageyama asked from the door.

"My prince you are not allowed in here with out the consent of the queen to be" Kiyoko states.

"I know, but it he here?" Kageyama said hurriedly.

"Yes, he is" Kiyoko answered.

"Queens do you mind?" Hinata asked in a whisper to make sure he could invite the prince in.

"Of course, it is your high tea" Atsumu nodded.

"Come in my prince" Hinata called from his seat.

"I would like to talk to you" Kageyama said.

"You could have sent a messenger or servant" Hinata took of his veil as the door closed again.

"It is important, and I would like to speak alone" Kageyama looked at the other queens who were watching him with interest.

The queens stood up at once.

"That won't be necissary, we will go to the room next door" Hinata gestured for them to sit down.

Hinata put down his cup of tea, pulled on his veil, stood up and made his way to the door.

"Are you coming?" Hinata asked politely to the prince.

"Yes" Kageyama said as the queens broke out into whispers.

"What did you need?" Hinata asked.

"I was wondering if you remembered anything from earlier, I came here because I wanted to tell you myself." Kageyama stated to his feet.

"It is weird when you are bashful, and no, I don't remember anything" Hinata answered.

"Well, it is likely you are pregnant. If not, your heat will return tomorrow. If it does, please contact me so that it does not interfere with the weekend" Kageyama placed a beautiful elegant gold tiara on Hinata's head.

"I will" Hinata left the room and went back to the queens.

"I wish he wouldn't be so cold with me" Kageyama said under his breath.

"That is ironic, and hypocritical" Daichi laughed.

"I will dismiss you" Kageyama threatened "why don't you go home to your omega, you are my friend so you are not on the job tomorrow but you should be at my wedding"

"Yes my prince" Daichi smiled and broke out into a run, leaving a tall brown haired male alpha to guard Kageyama.

-With Hinata-

"So what did he want?" Oikawa teased.

"Why don't you go take care of your daughter?" Hinata asked "Yachi if you would please bring Minato here"

"Yes my lady" Yachi set off for nursery.

"So what is the thing you are going to change about you country once you are queen?" Akaashi asked.

"I want to create better bonds with your countries," Hinata said, all the queens looked amazed "I know we get along fine, but the alphas seem to think there is a need to fight over territory"

"Way to true" Tendou interjected.

"With bonds of marriage and trust built between the kingdoms, we have no need to fight and we will have peaceful lives." Hinata announce.

"We will help you, but our alphas will not agree" Oikawa said.

"There are long standing rivalries and grudges between our people, we need to lay those to rest first" Kenma agreed.

"But how will we do that?" Atsumu asked.

"All of this can wait till after the wedding, for now we can enjoy each others company and gossip" Hinata said as he turned to see if Yachi had come back with the baby yet.

"You mentioned bonds of marriage" Oikawa stated.

"And now we will talk about how Kenma is going to tell his mate" Hinata cut off.

"Tell his mate what?" Atsumu asked.

"Can't any of you smell it?" Hinata asked.

Akaashi and Oikawa nodded, the others looked stunned.

"I'm having a pup" Kenma smiled shyly.

The room rang with congratulations, Yachi arrived with Minato and everyone spent the rest of the time fawning over her. When Hinata returned to his room, he was greeting by a messenger waiting at his door.

"A message from your fiance" the messenger said.

"Okay" Hinata offered a hand so he could give the letter.

"I am not to hand it over, I am to read it aloud" the messenger stated plainly.

"I do not care what you are supposed to do, give me the letter" Hinata ordered.

"Yes my lady" the messenger left at a run.

Hinata broke the seal on the letter and read to himself.

Dear Hinata,  
If it would please you, I would like to meet tonight to discuss tomorrows events in detail. Meet me in my quarters at twenty past ten  
Yours truly,  
Crown Prince Tobio Kageyama.

Hinata folded the letter and looked at the watch on his wrist which read eleven o'clock, he sighed.

"Kiyoko" he called.

"Yes queen to be?" she responded.

"I am to meet the crown prince in his quarters, please escort me" Hinata said as he smoothed his hair and pulled his shoes off.

"Yes my lady" Kiyoko walked in and followed Hinata as they made their way to the princes quarters.

They walked down the hallway to the princes quarters in silence, Hinata was barefoot and forty minutes late. when they opened the door they were met with an angry prince.

"You are late" Kageyama raged.

"I just got back to my room, you will excuse my tardyness" Hinata responded calmly.

"Fine" Kageyama said.

They spent an hour talking about how the next day would go, Hinata then retired to his chambers for a good sleep before the wedding.

-The next morning-

"Please wake up queen to be" Yachi said as she shook Hinata.

"That is not very royal of you" Kenma said while pulling out his wedding dress.

"Can't help but agree" Tendou said while comparing earings with Oikawa.

"You only have four hours to get ready" Akaashi shook the last of the sleep from him.

"I had double that for my wedding" Atsumu pulled out a necklace that complemented the wedding dress.

"I will do your hair" Kita said while judging the tiaras in the cabinet.

"The tiara in the cherry wood box it the one I am supposed to use" Hinata crawled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"The fragrances you are supposed to use are next to the bath" Atsumu pulled out a necklace made of gold with orange jewels.

"Okay" Hinata opened the door to the bathroom so the other queens could help him.

The queens rushed in and started crowding him. Atsumu helped with his skincare, Oikawa clipped gold and orange earings into his ears, Akaashi applied makeup, Kita combed his hair into elegant curls, Tendou clasped the necklace around his neck, and Kenma sat waiting them to finish with the corset and the dress.

"You make my job easy" Yachi smiled.

"We are only here for the wedding" Oikawa said.

"He will be under your care until you get a mate" Kita looked Yachi up and down.

"Can we pair her?" Atsumu asked.

"No, I already have a mate chosen for her" Hinata said.

"What?!" Yachi stood with her jaw the floor.

"You heard me, if you don't find a mate within two years of working for me I will pair you with someone." Hinata walked out of the bathroom in his bathroom.

"But what if I don't like them" Yachi said.

"I will know, you are easy to read and I have only known you for three days" Hinata was laced into his corset and buttoned into the dress.

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence" Yachi rolled her eyes.

"Kenma, you have to tell him at the reception after the wedding" Hinata turned the conversation.

"What?" Kenma eyes widened.

"Don't fight it, you will end up showing before you tell him if you wait any longer" Oikawa agreed.

"You all should go and get ready" Hinata offered.

"We brought our stuff so we could help each other" Akaashi picked up a bag from the floor.

"Those servants are useless" Atsumu pulled out a beautiful dress and a simple corset.

They all helped each other while talking about traditions for the queens when something big happens, Yachi slept while the others got ready and then was pulled into a bridesmaids gown.

"How am I a bridesmaid?" she asked.

"So that I can pair you off" Hinata shrugged, Yachi blushed.

"So her prince charming will be there?" Kita asked.

"Her princess charming" Hinata answered, the other queens fake gasped "or more like prince's guard princess charming"

"My lady please stop sharing my private life" Yachi pleaded still a blushing mess.

"Only when you take a step for yourself in your so called private life" Hinata barganed.

"Yes my lady" Yachi resigned.

The queens made their way to the back room to the ballroom where the ceremony would be taking place.

"We will be going first so you have no need to be scared" Akaashi comforted.

"I will be going first" Yachi said "I will be waiting for you at the alter to support you"

"We will take our places in the crowd after walking down the aisle before you" Kenma assured.

"Thank you" Hinata said, fear plain on his face.

The large doors opened into the great ballroom.


	6. the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for falling off the face of the earth, any ideas for what to write for the future chapters are welcome

The ballroom glittered with all of the gold ornaments that we hung against the wall. All eyes stared back at Hinata, though none could see his face.

"Who are they?"

"Why would the ice prince choose them?"

"What are their background?"

Whispers broke out through the room that Hinata didn't like, but it seemed the prince liked them even less. Angry alpha pheromones wafted through the room, Kageyama looked pissed. Hinata smiled sweetly under the veil. Hinata reached the alter and Yachi smiled at him.

"Welcome all, I am glad to gather you here today for this happy event," the priest gestured to Kageyama "the wedding of the crown prince and the queen to be"

the queens of the other nations clapped ad Hinata was mentioned.

"Let's do this quickly, I am going back into heat" Hinata whispered to Kageyama

"Please do this as fast as possible" Kageyama whispered to the priest

"Yes, my prince," the priest said in hushed tones

Hinata saw Kenma turn to King Kuroo and gag a little at the heat scent that had started flowing through the room. The other queens' eyes widened as the Dominant omegas heat scent, and whispers started throughout the room again.

"I now join these two in marriage, you may kiss the bride" the priest finished

Kageyama leaned down and removed Hinata's veil, and kissed him lovingly. The kiss had none of the heat of true desire, it was slow and had only compassion behind it.

"I think we should remove the other alphas and expecting omegas so that we can move forward with the consumption" the sitting queen instructed

Hinata's legs finally gave out, he fell into Kageyama. Kenma pulled Kuroo aside and whispered something to him, Kuroo nodded and guided Kenma out of the room.

"Yachi, go help tend to Kenma. I will be fine with the prince," Hinata instructed

-Once they had gone to the consumption room-

"Are you ready?" Kageyama pulled off all of Hinata's garments

"Yes, alpha~" Hinata cooed

Everyone watching was amazed at how forward he was, the heat scent was so strong you could almost see it. The sitting queen and king had seen enough to know the marriage would be consummated, so they ushered everyone else out. 

-Later that day-

"Are you okay?" Kageyama pulled Hinata into his arms 

"Fine, it's a little odd feeling someone else's emotions though." Hinata smiled up at him

"I am 99% sure that you will be pregnant after that" Kageyama tried to be bashful

"It was expected, you need an heir. I just wish we could have gotten a little closer before a baby got between us" Hinata sighed

"When is your next meeting with the queens?" Kageyama grinned

"Tomorrow, they knew that we would use all of today to our advantage." Hinata giggled

They both made their way to the seats that had been set up with a little bit of tea.

"I know this is not usually mentioned when thinking about mates, but are you a dominant alpha or a sub alpha?" Hinata shrunk with embarrassment at the question

"I know it isn't, but I chose you because I could handle you. I am a dominant alpha" Kageyama sipped his tea "should I have our suit set up, or would you like to go another round?" 

"I think the heat will come back in a bit, you can have the suit set up. But I don't think we will make it" Hinata pulled Kageyama back to the bed as another wave of heat swept over him.


	7. plotting and planning

-in the omega room-

"I cannot believe you would say that to the crown prince" Atsumu's eyes grew wide

"he is my husband, I can say what I want" Hinata smiled

"you know it was also the heat" Oikawa grinned at the thought of his first heat with his mate

"let's change the subject," Akaashi said calmly

"I don't think our mates are happy we are spending so much time together" Tendou giggled

"Kenma," Hinata said and all their attention went to the pregnant male

"no, not now" Kenma shrunk in his chair

"yes now, details" Kita spoke up for the first time

"It was as expected" Kenma started to retell what had happened

-flashback-

"I want to be with you tonight" Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ear at the wedding

"We need to talk about something" Kenma whispered back

the air filled with Hinata's pheromones, Kenma gagged.

"Are you okay" Kuroo whispered, "you're not going into heat, right?"

"no, we do have to get out of here though. I will puke for real if I have to keep smelling this" Kenma pulled a handkerchief over his mouth

They walked out of the ballroom and to their designated quarters before Kuroo stopped them to talk.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, I do have something to tell you though." the omega shrunk under the inquisitive gaze

"Does it have something to do with why you have another person's scent on you?" Kuroo asked

"I don't have another person's scent on me" Kenma shot back

"then why do you smell like pregnant omega?" Kuroo's angry alpha pheromones flowed through the hall as servants scampered away

"think you dumbass, I am your queen." Kenma glared back, the smell of smoke was one he usually welcomed, but it made his stomach turn.

"I don't know Kenma" Kuroo pulled Kenma into their quarters before he broke down

"well, my last heat was two months ago, I spent it with you. I am nauseated at scents and have trouble keeping food down. I smell like a pregnant omega, and I am two weeks overdue for my heat." Kenma listed off his symptoms

Kuroo looked shocked as he pieced things together.

"We need to get Yaku," Kuroo said almost immediately after realizing

"the Karasuno kingdom medic is on her way to our chambers right now." Kenma sat on the bed and looked expectantly at the door

only moments after Kenma sat down did Kiyoko knock.

-end of flashback-

"He didn't understand" they all laughed

"for such a smart guy, he sure is stupid" Hinata giggled "why don't you all have heirs yet, anyway?"

"I won't let my mate touch me" Tendou responded

"my mate won't touch me," Atsumu said

"I have an heir" Oikawa smiled

"pregnant" Kenma stated the obvious

"I don't know" Kita answered

"I'm not ready" Akaashi smiled serenely

"That was not an answer I expected, I hope you all are happy though." Hinata looked around the room

"we are" they all responded

"can we all agree to try and maintain our kingdoms peacefully, we need to make it clear to the alphas that that is the safest way" Hinata's tone turned serious

"We can try, but I do not think all of them will listen to us," Akaashi thought

"Yachi, come in," Hinata said

"How did you know I was here?" Yachi entered as silently as she could

"I could smell you, you should head home or take some blockers," Hinata instructed

"I know, but I would like to stay" Yachi insisted

"go find your alpha and take some time in one of the rooms" Tendou teased

"that sounds goo- wait, what alpha?" Yachi asked

"the one that is always watching you, the guard that is standing outside the door" Oikawa insisted

"fine, I will ask her to help me through my heat" Yachi stomped out.

they heard the conversation through the door:

"can I ask you something?"

"sure, ask away"

"uh... can you help me through my heat?"

"what? wait- seriously?"

"Yeah, if you want"

"I can't believe you said yes"

-back with the queens-

"a messenger would like to enter the room, may he?" Kiyoko asked about ten minutes after Yachi had left

"Kiyoko, go spend time with your omega. Tell Kageyama to send Daichi-san's mate to us, and allow the messenger to enter" Hinata knew immediately who was going to enter

"my queens?" the messenger looked shocked at all the rulers sitting together peacefully

"What message do you bear?" Hinata requested

"a message for queen Akaashi" the messenger answered

"read it" Akaashi instructed

"Are you sure my queen?" the beta looked even more shocked

"is it from my alpha?" Akaashi asked

"yes" the messenger answered

"then read it, whatever I know they know" Akaashi ordered


	8. Sawamura Koushi(Sugawara)

"King Bokuto has gone into a rut and requests assistance from his omega, Queen Akaashi" The messenger announced

"well, that was definitely personal" Akaashi laughed "I should go though"

"tend to your alpha, we know he won't hold back. I'll send Kiyoko with some meds for you" Hinata smiled innocently

"Okay, bye" Akaashi waved as he left

the messenger just stood there terrified of all of the queens.

"should we pair him off with someone?" Atsumu watched as the messenger squirmed

"maybe" Hinata smiled

there was a knock and their attention was diverted momentarily

"who is it?" Hinata called

"it is Koushi Sawamura" Suga called from the other side of the door

"ah, Daichi-san's mate. Come in" Hinata answered "messenger, you are dismissed" his tone was cold for the second part

"mood swings much?" Oikawa laughed, but no one else found it remotely funny

"welcome" Hinata motioned for Suga to take a seat 

"what would you like us to call you?" Kenma let out soothing pheromones

"Whatever you would like to call me" Suga answered, he was practically trembling

"don't fear us, we just want to be friends." Tendou laughed at the statement, but Atsumu glared to make it know he meant what he had said

"It pleases me that you would like to know a commons like me" Suga smiled sadly

"do you believe you are more commons than any of us were before we were queens?" Kenma looked a little sad as well

"well that is going to be an interesting conversation" Hinata started "I am from a noble family"

"I am from the slums" Kenma looked down as if in embarrassment

"I was a commons" Tendou answered

"I don't know" Atsumu shrugged

"I was royal" Kita smiled

"I was a servant" Oikawa giggled

"I think Akaashi was noble as well" Hinata filled in for the missing omega

"wow" Suga looked stunned "I didn't know the queens' backgrounds were so diverse"

"well each of our mates found us and claimed us, we cannot deny that" Kita smiled

"so Kou-chan, why don't you have a pup?" Oikawa inquired

"I thought we went over the fact that not everyone can or wants to have a pup immediately like you" Hinata sighed

"I do have a pup" Suga answered

The queens looked at him, they had not expected it because he did not smell like a mother.

"they took him away from me before I even saw him," Suga almost cried

"why?" Kenma pressed, he was getting distressed

"calm down Kenma" Hinata warned

"Daichi-san bought me..." Suga waited for the shock to fall from their faces "from an omega house"

The queens' faces paled with horror, they had all heard of omega houses. But they had never met someone who survived one.

"We didn't know" Kenma shook a little

the door was slammed open, and most of the kings stood there.

"what's wrong?" Kuroo asked as the scared smell assaulted his nose

"out" Hinata yelled as Kenma started to cry with the angry alpha pheromones filled the room

"no" Kageyama answered

"Daichi, Asahi, please remove the kings from the omega room" Hinata instructed the two alphas

Daichi looked to Suga for assurance, Suga nodded to show he was okay.

"The omegas are okay" Daichi stated "no one has entered, you are going against tradition and should leave as soon as possible"

The alphas looked surprised that Daichi had it in him to order them around

"you should all head back to your rooms though, this room has too many pheromones in it. we will clean it out and call you back when it is okay to return and finish your conversation" Asahi held a handkerchief over his nose. Though all of the omegas were bonded, he was so sensitive he could still smell them

"thank you Asahi, I think we will go to my old quarters to talk instead. I think this conversation is better not left unfinished" Hinata motioned for the queens to follow "It would please me if you all asked permission before entering the queen's private tea room, it is against tradition for alphas to enter without permission and I will give punishments the next time it happens"

Kageyama shrunk, he did not know what his queen would do to him. But he did not want to find out.


End file.
